Sweet Dreams
by artigiano
Summary: Next to his side, she does have sweet dreams. Oneshot. Pairing: You'll have to figure that out! :


**Disclaimer: I still don't own them as much as I would like too. :)**

**Wow, two stories in one night! That's a miracle for a slow updater like me! ;)**

**Anyway...Wrote this in about an hour- apparently my muse liked me tonight. While my writer's block for _Officer Involved Shooting_ hasn't completely gone away, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully you'll like it:) **

* * *

He answers on the second ring. "Hello."

"I had another nightmare." That'd all he needs to hear.

"I'll be right there." He puts his phone down, grabs his coat and keys, and leaves his apartment in less than two minutes. The drive over goes quickly, seeing as there is little traffic at this time of night.

He opens the front door with his key, and races up the steps to her apartment. He knocks once, knowing that she is right there by the door, probably with a knife in her hand. After all, she almost attacked him with a steak knife the last time.

"Who's there?" She calls out softly, her voice trembling with fear.

"It's me." He answers, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep warm. "Open up."

Slowly the door opens, and it reveals her reaching behind her to place the knife on the counter. "Hi." As he steps into the light- she always turns on all the lights after one of these dreams- he sees her tear-stained face and red eyes. "Sorry 'bout this."

"Don't be." He says quickly, before gathering her up in his arms. "It's all okay now, I'm here. Nothing is going to get you." They stay like this for a few moments, his arms encircling her shaking body.

Finally, she backs away looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she says again, and in the lights he can see how red her cheeks are. "I'm sorry I called you…again."

He guides to her to the sofa, pulling her down next to him. "Don't be sorry- you needed me. Besides, I would rather be here than at my lonely apartment."

She gives a small laugh and wipes away a stray tear that falls. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay." He pulls her close again, partly wanting to comfort her, and partly just wanting to have her in his arms again. "Do you want to tell me about it this time?" She never tells him about her dreams after she calls him over, just accepts his comfort as they sit together. He usually stays the night, just holding her tight.

She stays in his arms as she informs him of the dream for the first time. "It's always the same," she starts. "I'm chasing a suspect, and the only thing I know is that you're running with me. Everything else is dark." She shivers, and he squeezes her. "Suddenly, there's a wall in front of us, and the suspect stops running. But now he has a gun that he didn't have before. He's waving it around, and yelling something, but I can't hear it. But then, the guns pointing at me and he's pulling the trigger. I close my eyes, waiting to feel the pain, but I see you leap in front of me. You're on the ground, and then I can hear the noise." She is speaking faster and faster, as if she can't quite get the words out quick enough. Her eyes move around the room, seeing something that he can't. "There's sirens, and noise everywhere. But all I can see is you. You're on the ground, and you're dying. There's blood everywhere, and I can't do anything. You keep trying to say something, but the blood in your mouth is stopping you. I- I try to save you but you die, and I never got to know what to say. And I have your blood on my hands, and that's all I can see. A-and then I wake up."

She's sobbing as she's talking, and he holds her close. Stroking her hair, he whispers softly in her ear. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving. I'm right here."

Soon, she's quiet again, and they sit. After a half hour or so, he hears soft snores and knows she is asleep. He wearily takes his glasses off, and places them on the side table. Then he picks her small frame up easily and carries her into the bedroom, like a groom carrying a bride into their honeymoon suit. He lays her down on the bed, and tucks her in.

She wakes up for the slightest moment as he's leaving her side, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. As he slides into the bed beside her, she says something quietly. "Don't leave me."

He smiles in the dark, even though you can't see him. "I won't."

"You promise?" Sleep slurs her words slightly, and it's so endearing that he just wants to hear her talk like that forever.

"I promise, Montana." He kisses her forehead. "I promise. Now, go to sleep, and I promise you'll have sweet dreams."

And next to his side, she does.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this, and please don't forget to review:)**

**Charlotte**


End file.
